Seven Minutes In Heaven
by MyFallenAngel
Summary: NejiTen. Locked in a wardrobe with Hyuuga Neji? How good does it sounds? Well, to other girls it may be good. But to Tenten, it's hell. Especially when Hyuuga Neji is pissed off.


**Disc: Not owning Naruto and never will. Yeah, I can foresee. **

--

**Seven Minutes In Heaven**

--

_Oh, shit._

_They really should call this stupid game 'Seven Minutes in Hell',_ Tenten thought as she held her breath adamantly, slowly straightening her body, leaning against the wall behind her. It was definitely unhealthy breathing the damp air here, and she knew that by heart. _Then again, why call it 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'? **Nothing** was so heaven about it._

But in fact, for most girls, it will be heaven. I mean, locked inside a mini (and I mean mini) wardrobe with the cool, the calm, and the collected jounin called Hyuuga Neji? What's not to like?

Only, in Tenten's case, it felt hell. It _was_ hell.

She knew that Neji wasn't necessarily 'Prince Charming' for any girl that happened to take interest in him. He was just... him. His fan girls were too obstinate and foolish to think that someday and somehow he will be a very kind guy with a very kind smile and heart.

Oh, sure he had his heart located in his chest, but he didn't use it too often. Perhaps... Or he was using it, but not showing it. Either way was fine. Then again, why should she think about it? Hyuuga Neji's heart was definitely not in her list of business. She should stop being so concern about him.

The hellish situation became even worse when she felt his ivory-scented breath tickling her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Neji was using both of his hands to push against the wall behind her, trying his hardest to stay put.

Looking at the darkness, Tenten could still recall the things that had pushed her to be in this stupid situation. Just around two minutes ago she was still outside, within the cool and healthy air, surrounded by her contemporaries. She (and Lee, even if the exuberant boy didn't help that much) had launched a surprise birthday party for their super emotionless teammate, which by now seemed like a so faraway idea.

Actually, everything was very fine from the beginning. The birthday party was held in her house. To invite Neji to come over wasn't a hard thing too, she had the excuse that she needed to discuss something with him, and quick as a flash he was, in about five minutes after the phone call, he was in front of her door, bringing some heavy books with complicated titles that she couldn't understand.

Tenten had shushed everyone who was invited -starting from Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Oh, and don't forget Akamaru. She brought the handmade chocolate cake -her first and last, she had bet- and opened the door.

And there was Hyuuga Neji.

"You said you want to discuss something." He had said, eyes shining, shoving the books into her arms, where a cake -his birthday cake- sat. The heaviness of the books squashed the cake, bringing the nineteen candles down to the floor and the chocolate cake crunched with it.

The crowds, who have seen the scene as clearly as Tenten had seen it, gasped as the weapon kunoichi stepped back in horror, the books and the cake still on her hand. "... Oh. My. God." She said, as Lee hurried to the door, feeling sorry for his teammate. Neji too, looked startled. "What..?"

"Oh, Neji! You have just ruined the cake!" Naruto had ran to Tenten's side too, shouting. "That was supposed to-!"

"Hush, Naruto." Tenten had said quietly, flashing Neji an awkward smile. "Come in, Neji." She stepped aside, giving the prodigy a way to get in.

As he did, Neji had asked again, "What is happening?" and she had answered him, "Nothing." with complete and full determination on her face, bending down to clean up the mess. And then, to erase up the awkwardness of the crowds, Sakura had yelled, "Let's play a round of Seven Minutes in Heaven!"

And the birthday boy just had to go first.

With her.

Why with her, you may ask?

Well, it's certainly based on the fact that the bottle Neji had pointed to her, of all the kunoichis in the room. And she was pushed inside the mini wardrobe with Neji harshly, and the door was locked from the outside.

Now she was still inside with a quite pissed-off Hyuuga Neji. Trying to guess randomly what he was thinking right now, breathing to her face, she couldn't really figure out what made his eyes shone to her through the darkness. Yes, even if she couldn't see it, she definitely can feel it.

Oh yeah, and the murderous intent was something she had to be aware of too.

"Neji, I'm sorry." Tenten quickly said before he sent any animosity-filled glares to her. It was intimidating enough that they had to stay there alone, bodies practically connecting and noses practically touching.

"Sorry?" The prodigy asked.

"Yeah. Sorry." She almost rolled her eyes, but then remembered that the wardrobe was dark. She heard the clanging of her weapons down beneath their feet, and remembered once more than this was the wardrobe she used to keep her weapons - most of them anyway. And there was a big chance that he will knock his feet over them and hurt himself.

"Neji, don't move." She whispered, "You'll get hurt."

"Oh, the weapons?" He asked again, almost sounding sarcastic. "Don't worry. Is that what you're sorry for? For having weapons down on my feet?"

She almost hissed, but remembered that this was his birthday. She bit her lips to stop from the rattle of cursing she might say and quickly bit back, "No, Neji. I'm sorry for doing these things."

"What things?" His voice was cool yet calm, but there was a little demand now.

"... The party and such." She said after a few moments of thinking. "Neji, you must not see it happening, but Lee and I have been planning this for months, and I..."

"Don't worry." He whispered back, cutting her out as he tried to move his feet. As he did that, he knocked over her weapons -Tenten sighing to the loud clashing sound- and accidentally brought their bodies even closer together.

Wait, Neji was supposed to have perfect balance. He never trips.

And why does this wardrobe felt like it was not upright and on its four legs? It seemed a little diagonal in some ways. Did the people outside slant this thing?

But screw that. First things first. Tenten pushed herself, still holding her breath. If she tries to inhale her breath, she probably (and most likely) will smell his fresh-scented neck and she was afraid to do that. Well, afraid of falling for him.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, trying desperately to find a good subject to talk about. The more silent this might be, the more nervous she gets.

"Mad at you?" He repeated. "Why?"

"I'm asking." She replied as she shifted her feet uncomfortably. Damn it, her feet was cramped. "The party." She felt like hitting his head or whacking his brain or shaking his body to restore balance to him. Neji was acting like a stupid, oblivious-to-anything boy, and she did not like it. Usually Hyuuga Neji was always all-knowing. Tenten could feel his smirk, even through the darkness. She looked at him, feeling lost. "Okay, okay, don't mind it." She cut out, thinking fast. "It has been seven minutes, hasn't it?"

"I don't really know."

"... Why aren't we outside yet?"

He silenced, as if he's thinking. But then she sensed that he was activating his bloodline limit and was gazing through her, through the wall of the wardrobe she was leaning to, and outside where the healthier air flows. "Tenten." He suddenly said, "Would you mind if I...?" He stopped, remembering the weapons that lay under his feet. Tenten kept a whole lot of weapons, and breaking free through the wardrobe will just make her weapons clatter here and there - making banging noises he hated.

"What, Neji?"

"Nothing."

"See? You're mad at me!" She glared at him, knowing that he wouldn't see it - or if he does with his Byakugan, it's not that she really mind, anyway.

"Don't make conclusions on your own." He told her quietly as he smirked, "I'm not mad at you."

"Then what's with that attitude?" Tenten asked, demandingly.

The Hyuuga prodigy smirked again. Somehow he had found this demanding attitude of hers... cute. But then again, it really wasn't the time to be thinking about that. "What attitude?" He frowned at her, feeling that he had no difference to his usual self.

"Tell me what your 'nothing' means, Hyuuga Neji."

He silenced, feeling more than a little itchy to cross his arms over his chest. Only he couldn't do that - basically, if he does, he will only make things worse for them two by bringing their bodies even closer. Again. Now to him that seems a little more entertaining, but he had vowed not to let his somehow weird mind -only when it comes to this girl- take control of his consciousness. "Forget it, Tenten." He told her at last.

"See what I mean!"

Neji sighed. "Drop it." He could feel her glare at him but said nothing. It was better not to.

Silence.

_A topic_, Tenten thought, almost desperately, _please_. And that was when suddenly 'the topic' dawned on her. Surely... it was not wrong to ask him that, right?

"Neji," She stated, a bit nervously, "Do you... do you plan to get married?"

His eyes widened when he heard that, but it's not like she could see him or anything like that. He regained back his usual cool composure and quietly asked her back, "Do you?"

She muffled her nervous giggles and took a moment to think and choose her words carefully. "Of course I do." Tenten said at last, "Most kunoichis get married when they are around twenties, you know. And one year from now I'll be twenty. Put it that way," She sighed playfully, "There's another year for me to find someone I love and get married with him. That is, if he plans the same thing."

Neji almost flinched when he heard this, but he restrained himself. Barely. He shrugged instead and felt her brown eyes gazing at him through the darkness.

She asked him after a momentary silence, "So, do you, Neji?"

He shrugged once more. "Maybe." He said, but he knew that he has to.

The Hyuuga clan requires each and every descendant of it to get married, and as one 'cool' descendant, he just sort of has to comply with the rule, however stupid it was. But still, he didn't plan getting married soon.

Tenten smiled at him through the darkness. That's better than his usual silent demeanor, really. Thank goodness he's being quite talkative (for Neji's measurements), or she'll get very awkward inside this wardrobe.

Speaking of which, seven minutes should have passed already. She frowned at the thought, and this time it seems like Hyuuga Neji was thinking what she was thinking too, since he immediately said, "Tenten, would you mind if I..." He paused, choosing his words quite carefully, but Tenten had already noticed the uneasiness in his voice and asked him back, "You want to explode this thing? Yeah, sure. Just make sure that you will buy me a new wardrobe and we won't be crushed into pieces while you do that."

Neji took a breath to release himself from hesitation and smiled at her. "I'll buy you one." He promised dearly, "Only if you teach them a lesson."

"Wait, before you do that, Neji, what lessons do you think we might give?" Tenten butted in.

He smirked. "That's for you."

"Okay, okay." She gave in, sliding down to take a weapon from her feet and shoved it to him. He received the weapon and touched it gingerly, examining whatever weapon it was - a katana, a beautiful one indeed. Tenten quickly said again, "Be careful."

There was no way he wouldn't be careful. He released a medium amount of chakra between his fingers and quickly shaped them like a light bulb. Tenten chuckled as she saw the process - the chakra was bright enough to give them light for a few seconds. Neji was getting better at molding his chakra - he could do it almost perfectly. He stirred the katana and quickly stabbed the thing to the wall behind her, slowly cutting it so that they won't make any sound.

A few seconds passed - Tenten was breathing nervously as she felt the Hyuuga drew closer and closer to her, just to put the exact distance. Suddenly he bent down, putting the katana to the bottom of the wardrobe and kicked it freely. Tenten, who was unaware, fell back in instance, and as she gasped she pulled Neji for balance. Unfortunately, seeing the wardrobe was slanted, the Hyuuga had lost his balance as well - and followed her tumbling down. Tenten closed her eyes, waiting for the loud 'bump'.

Bump!

Well, it did happen. Tenten opened her eyes, only to see that she was face-to-face with Hyuuga Neji, who was breathing carefully at her. He maintained his balance once more and get up, straightening himself as he turned towards the crowds who cheered as soon as they saw Tenten and Neji breaking through. The kunoichi leaped in front of him, eyes blazing in faked anger. The crowds quickly gathered themselves, sensing the murderous intent from the couple.

"Idiot." Tenten couldn't stop herself saying. She failed to drink down the urge to kill them, and whipped out her whole arsenal as she turned to face Neji.

He smirked meaningfully at her.

And as she turned towards them again, an evil grin was on her face.

--

"What are you doing here, alone?" A hand placed itself on her shoulder. Nah, it doesn't sound right. Someone placed his hand on her shoulder. Tenten whirled around, genuinely happy to see the Hyuuga Neji there.

"Nothing." She said, quite honestly. In fact, she was doing nothing - except breathing, seeing, using her senses, perhaps, but their own definition of 'nothing' was 'doing something pointless'. And yes, she was just staring at the sky.

He smirked. "Sure."

Tenten frowned, suddenly remembering the current of events that has been happening. "Neji, I am terribly, terribly sorry. I ruined your cake, you didn't have an amazing birthday party, and you didn't do the candle-blowing, cake-wishing, present-unwrapping..." She started to babble on and on until Neji cut her out. "Not forgiven."

"Huh?" She looked up as he locked her gaze with his. "What, Neji?" She was not really using her ears, was she? How could Neji say that? Oh, her ears must have heard wrong. Neji wasn't as cruel as that.

"Not forgiven." The Hyuuga replied with a silent smirk on his face.

"Wh-What? Why?" She couldn't believe she stuttered. But the shock - her shock - must be expressed too well on her face that Neji gave another little secretive smirk of his trademark. He moved closer to the balcony, still smirking.

And that was when Tenten suddenly realized.

She smiled softly and turned his face to face her, and then she stood on her tiptoe and kissed his cheek gently.

"Happy birthday, Neji."

--

I should say, random. Not my best work…but then again, I need my mind off things. Sorry for the randomness!

This might not be a one-shot. I can write NaruxHina, ShikaxIno, SakuxSasu or whatever pairings you would like to request. Only… don't blame me if anything unlikely happens, kay? (Blink blink)

Reviews!


End file.
